2 Regions and 2 Rivals (a Pokemon Fanfiction)
by bumblebee851
Summary: Join Endo (written by bumblebee851) and Derek (written by my good friend, GeekGuru98) as they traverse the Johto region, where they meet new friends, new adversaries, and new Pokemon! Read either GeekGuru98's or bumblebee851's story, depending on whose perspective you want to read.


Chapter 1

Endo POV

I woke up in an awkward position. My head was dangling off of the side of my bed, with my legs against my wall. How did I get like this? I almost never move when I sleep! Anyways, what time is it? I glance at the alarm clock that is on my dresser. It says that it's 6:17 a.m. Oh well. I was going to get up at 6:30 anyways.

After getting ready for the day, I quietly snuck downstairs so I wouldn't disturb my parents, or my sister, if they were asleep.

"Hey Endo!" My mom exclaimed, surprising me. "You're up early! Did you sleep ok?"

"Yeah mom. I just guess I'm excited." I murmured in response, as I got out my cereal, and started to eat. "You know that I will miss you." I said, in a serious tone.

"Yes, my dear. Oh! I have something to give you! Here! It's a Pokegear! You can use it to call people, listen to music, and look at the map! I've already put the family phone number, and the Professors' number."

"Oh! Wow! Thanks, mom!" I expressed my appreciation, and hugged her.

"Now get going, you don't want to be late!" she said, as she shooed me out of the door, and into the brisk morning air. The Woobats and Spearows fluttered over my head as the early morning sun rose. I headed over to Derek's, my best friend, house. I waited outside for a little bit, exploring my Pokegear. As Derek finally got outside, I said; "It's about time you got here! I've been waiting for five minutes, and you know how impatient I can get for moments like these!"

"Let's head over, then!" Derek, a young man at the age of 15, responded as we both raced to the Pokemon lab. We burst through the doors, surprising Professor Elm, who was enjoying a nice cup of coffee.

"You almost made me spill my coffee," exclaimed the Professor. "But I was expecting this sort of enthusiasm from you two. I suppose you're here for something important, since you're up so bright and early." Derek and I nodded in agreement.

The professor walked over to a cylindrical white machine, and after entering in a security code, it opened up to reveal three Pokeballs of the original red, black, and white colors. "Here I have three very rare and special Pokemon that I managed to acquire over the years, that I am giving to you as a way to start filling out Professor Oak's top invention, the Pokedex, as well as making things easier for you on your journey. Here on the left I have the all-average Grass-Type starter, Chikorita," the professor explained to us, sipped his coffee, and then continued. "Here in the middle I have the speedy, offensive Fire-Type starter, Cyndaquil. And over to the right, I have the bulky and reliable Water-Type starter, Totodile." Without thinking, Derek and I grabbed the Pokemon that we had already picked out when we were kids.

"So now that you two picked your starters rather quickly," Professor Elm chuckled, "I suppose you want the other thing you came in here so early for." He continued to speak about the wonders of Pokemon, as he strolled to a small white table, which held two PokeDex's, and gave one to Derek and I. "This, in case you don't already know is the Pokedex. It automatically records any Pokemon that you have seen in it, though catching a Pokemon actually registers it." Derek immediately shoved it into his pocket, but I opened it up, and examined it carefully. As the professor continued to drone on about the Pokedex, and the wonders of everything. Yawn! I was tired! I shut my eyes, and fell asleep.

"Are you listening!?" I woke up to the sound of the Professor asking us if we were awake.

"What about Oak trees?" I asked, startled that I would be as rude to the Professor. "Derek, are you still awake? Derek… DEREK!?"

"Oh. Sorry. I dozed off after the part about Pokedex entries." He mumbled, and stretched, and stood up. "So, are we free to go, Professor Elm?" he asked, kindly, but firmly.

"Since you two can't stay awake long enough to listen to the life story about Professor Oak, I wonder if I should allow you two to leave," the professor replied, sarcastically. "No, of course you can go! But before you do, register my number on your Pokegear!" He registered Derek on his Pokegear, and we both got 5 Pokeballs, and left, saying out goodbyes to him. "Just remember that I'll call both of you once in a while to check on your Pokedexes!" he called after us, as we left.

That's how Derek and I started our Pokemon adventure. Yeah.


End file.
